


Like Cats and Dogs

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [23]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Fluff, Gen, Literally Flooff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: The world's cutest kitten just hugging a dogJake and Amy are at the animal shelter, waiting to get adopted.
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago
Series: Incredible Thoughts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Like Cats and Dogs

“We don't have any space here. Just put her with Jake.”

The cage opened, and a sleek black kitten was deposited inside.

“Hi, I'm Jake,” he barked at her. “What's your name? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Do you like naps?”

“I'm Amy,” she replied curtly. Then she started licking her paw.

“I can catch my tail, look! I like running. I want to be a police dog, I want to chase bad guys and bite them! I want-”

Amy curled up into a ball and tried to sleep.

A little boy stopped in front of the cage.

“Hi, I'm Jake! You smell nice. I want to play fetch with you! I like big sticks. And tennis balls, and sneakers. I want to be your best friend!”

“Mommy, this is a nice doggie!”

“No, we don't want a mutt.” She pulled him away from the cage. “Let's look at something more classy. Like that Pomeranian.”

“They're morons!” Jake called after her.

“Aren't you a pretty kitty? Aren't you a pretty little kitty?”

Amy hissed loudly and the woman quickly pulled her hand back.

“Don't you want to get adopted?” Jake wondered.

“I will choose my human with care.” 

“Hi, I'm Jake! I like long walks on the beach. And big, juicy bones. I want you to pet me. Please pet me!”

“This one's a bit much.”

“But look at his eyes, Kevin.”

“Yes, you're right.”

“What's with my eyes? What's wrong with my eyes? Amy, what do they mean? I want to go with them!”

“Shall we take him for a walk?”

“Yes, let's see.”

“Amy, it was so much fun! I really like them! They give great belly rubs. I want to go home with them. Please pick me! Please pick me!”

“Quiet.”

Amy started grooming her perfectly shiny fur again.

“He's going to be a lot of work.”

“But he has so much potential. And I like a challenge.”

“I know when you've made up your mind. So let's take him.”

Jake started wagging his tail with excitement. Suddenly Amy launched herself at him and clung to his leg. “Don't go, Jake. Please stay.”

He looked down at her and shook his head. “But...I have to go to my forever home now.”

She held on even tighter and nuzzled against his big, floppy ears. “I'll...I'll miss you,” she choked.

“Well, it looks like they're...friends.”

“Are you suggesting...?”

The man called Kevin held out his hand. “Hello, young lady.”

“Watch out!” a woman from the shelter called. “That kitten is evil.”

Amy turned up her nose and purred loudly while rubbing against Kevin's hand.


End file.
